Solar New Year
by Legendary Swordsman
Summary: This is a little story wherein the feelings of a particular space-suit donning maiden realizes her particular fantasies about a particular commanding-officer of hers. This particular adorability is found on deviantart by a particularly peculiar writer called beanymelon. ...Particular. (I'm posting this on behalf of beanymelon. This was commissioned for Sam Bam/Galactic-Saviour -LS)


There were fascinating beings everywhere, but as usual far more humanoids than necessary. There was sort of a novelty to being at one of these things, I supposed. I wore my hair up in a braided bun, letting two front strands hang out. With a sigh, I held a glass of champagne and awaited the clock's countdown. There was still a while to go, so I took a sip to help pass the time. I hadn't seen many people I actually knew, of course, but that was because I wasn't well-socialized within my line of work. Mostly I was interacting with superiors or out on missions.

Then a voice came over the speakers, and attracted my attention to the stage in our more-elaborate-than-necessary ballroom. It was just the Galactic Federation, so what was the big deal? The voice boomed, silencing the murmurs that rose above the crowd.

"Before we welcome the new year, how about we have a speech from the celebrated military mind, our very own Commander Adam Malkovich?"

I looked up and couldn't help but smile as my admired commanding officer took the stage. Around me fake enthusiasm erupted, clapping and cheers. Nobody actually knew Adam like I did. They hadn't seen his mind at work, as though you could almost hear the gears turning. He was a brilliant man. I watched him, my officer, my friend, taking the stage, and as he begun making a speech he had already planned out. I knew I was the only one who could tell the difference in his tone- he wasn't really thinking at all in preparation for this. There was far more important things to be doing, and he wouldn't pretend otherwise.

He had an expression that was stoic in nature- strong, determined, mature. It was somewhat a funny thing, how he was always so flawless on the outside. Naturally-made diamonds are known for their flaws, and so was he. I believed it was safe to say that I was the only one who knew him so well. As I listened to his calm voice, I began to get lost, staring at his unwavering gaze in those deep blue eyes that contrasted on his light skin and dark brown hair.

His eyes swept the crowd as he talked, most thinking it a device people used to prevent stage fright. He was scanning us, taking in every detail he could without lingering. The data was being processed in his mind, and he had already taken into account at least six different persons of suspicion. He would probably report them later if he thought they were worth getting rid of.

Then, his gaze fell upon me. And there was a falter. While his voice was even and unyielding, I could tell he was staring. I smiled a little wider, and winked in encouragement. And, while maybe not a lot of people could notice, I knew I saw the corners of his lips tilt upward, just a little.

I waited until he finished his speech, and resisted the urge to make my way towards the stage entrance. There were too many others with the exact same idea, wanting to meet a celebrity. It was kind of strange, in a way. Nobody really seemed to recognize me without my suit on. I wondered if this was good or bad.

After a little while, I looked over to see him approaching me. "Commander," I said respectfully, remembering where I was. "Nice speech."  
"You didn't listen to a single word." He commented knowingly.  
"And you didn't mean them, either." I replied.

I felt the temperature in my facial muscles rise. My blood pressure rose minutely. I knew what this meant, but I also knew that this area would become overbearing with how many people were crowded there. So, I used that as my excuse. Fanning myself with my hand for effect, "It's so stuffy in here. How 'bout we find somewhere without so many stuck-up astronauts?"  
"That's about the best idea you've come up with yet."

So, while still in the midst of polite society, I took his offered arm, and he escorted me out. Once we were out in the cool air of the night, I could feel myself calm down a bit. I looked back at my commanding officer, and smiled again.

"So, it's been a while, huh?" We hadn't seen each other since our last mission together. In total, about two and a half months. With his high stature, we hadn't really had contact to just talk. Frankly, as unofficial as it was, I missed him.

"It has. Tell me about how you've been since then." He told me. And so, I talked. I told him all about my life since then. Maybe it was his habit of taking in data whenever possible to get the upper hand, maybe it was just our friendship. But I just liked how he listened so intently. As I spoke, I observed the man in front of me.

He wore his usual suit and hat, a uniform almost always perfectly in order. In fact, this was one of those times that I witnessed a flaw. I absent-mindedly reached for it, and fixed a fold of his collar that was slightly stuck, folded under itself.

I stopped speaking, spacing out a little as I did so.

"Samus." He called. I found that my hand was lingering, and blinked a few times to refocus. "I'm sorry, sir, I... I suppose I was spacing out a bit." He put a hand up to mind, and asked, "Not sir. What happened to calling me Adam, hmm?" As he held my hand in his, I looked into his blue hues, and felt the temperature in my cheeks rise again.

I had to answer. I mustn't let myself get lost again. I told myself this, and managed to speak. "Well... It's disrespectful."  
He laughed, "That's never stopped you before. Besides... I think we've known each other long enough." I didn't know what to say. I began to panic, and let my mind reel until I found words to keep the conversation alive, and keep myself from appearing vulnerable. When all else fails, comment on your surroundings.

"It isn't necessary anymore to be holding my hand." I commented.

"Samus, don't be that way. I already know what's going on here."  
"Oh? Enlighten me."

"I know that you understand as well."

"If you're not afraid, make a move."

I looked around through the corners of my eyes, and noted that no one else was really around. The festivities were indoors, after all. There was a hand placed about my back. My first instinct was to attack the abdominal area directly in front of me. However, I knew not to attack the person there. I was simply frantic. But, why?

But soon, I was being pulled closer. I felt my blood pressure rise again, indicating an increase in pulse speed and heart rate. In another second my analysis of the current situation was useless.

"Adam- Sir... It's forbidden. I'm your subordinate."

I saw his eyelids rest, halfway closed. Mine matched his expression, only somewhat voluntarily. It was strange, the way I felt somewhat intoxicated. But I couldn't sense anything in the airspace around us...

"Frankly, Samus, I don't give a damn."

While I knew it was physically impossible, I thought I felt my heart flip over at the words. He pushed his lips against mine, and I found myself drinking in the rapture that was Adam's embrace.

Things other than my own body temperature (of course those shifts were healthy and minute) began to heat up, and when catching my breath I managed to tell him, "Adam, I love you... I always have."

Catching me in his gaze again, he held me on his words, "And I'm sorry. I know you've suffered over this. But I want you to be with me. We'll keep it quiet, and should something happen, I'll resign before you are harmed."

He knew the risk involved, and he was prepared.  
He had thought about this for a long time, and it was far from spur of the moment.  
As always, he was completely serious.

"Adam Malkovich, I accept this arrangement." Our lips met again, and instantly I was lost in a world that most people could describe as 'Heaven.'


End file.
